


Interview

by 18_WRITER



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom John Paulo Nase, Bottom Sejun, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Panty Vibrator, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Spanking, Sub John Paulo Nase, Sub Sejun, Top Stell, Top StellVester Ajero, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18_WRITER/pseuds/18_WRITER
Summary: Stell wanted to try something new with Sejun and got him a toy. Sejun was not pleased with his spendings but still, Stell manages to convince Sejun to use the toy for their up-coming interview on a radio station. If Sejun were to be asked somethings he regreted, it would be this.
Relationships: Junell, Stell/Sejun, Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase, Stellvester Ajero/Sejun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

> so this AU will be my first hand on a more Comdedic focused NSFW AU so I apologise if my jokes don't necessarily land. This is also base on the interview on Barangay LS, just because I couldn't help but notice how Sejun was acting in that interview. Also half inspired by the movie The Ugly Truth (2009).
> 
> Anyways enjoy reading my bbs ;3

**SEJUN POV**

I woke up a little late today with a splitting headache so I decided to head into the kitchen to grab some water to help ease my mind. Once arriving at the kitchen I spotted Stell starring at a box and once he saw me, he leaped in joy.

_"hey baby, good morning!"_

_"Hey, good morning, whatcha' got there?..."_

_"oh this? Well I got this for you, as a gift!"_

_"Aww, really baby? That's so sweet of you..."_

Stell walks over to me, carrying the box in his hand then passing it to me. I got curious as and decided to shake the box first, like a gift on christmas, to hear what is inside.

_"so what is it anyway?"_

_"A sex toy."_

_"oh a sex t-- A SEX TOY?!"_

_"Yes."_

_"YOU SHIPPED IT TO THE CONDO--"_

_"SHHH-- the others might hear you.."_

_"Uh, I think they have a right to know that YOU shipped THIS inside OUR condo. THE GROUPS CONDO!"_

_"Hey, look, I know you're mad but let me explain..."_

_"How?"_

_"I didn't ship it to the condo, I got Keith to deliver it to the condo."_

_"Does that mean Keith knows why you bought this?..."_

_"If I said yes, would you get mad?"_

_"Is that even a question?"_

_"Then yes, Keith knows."_

_"MOTHERFU-- AJERO!!"_

_"HEY! HEY! We do not accept that fucking language."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Absolutely."_

_"What am I even supposed to do with this?"_

_"Um, Idk, use it?..."_

I gave Stell a glare as he looks at me with a dumbfounded look.

I roll my eyes as I held it infront of his face as he stares at the box in confuion.

_"explain to me Stellvester Ajero, WHAT am I supposed to do with THIS?"_

_"Welllllll---"_

_"Keep dragging it on I will ignore you for the whole week."_

_"But--"_

_"I will Stell! Don't test my patience."_

_"Ugh fine-- I want you to use it during our interview on Barangay LS..."_

_"Are you insane?!"_

_"No, but I am crazy for you~"_

Stell blows me a kiss and a wink, I put my hand on my face, not believing the bullshit that I am in.

I put the box aside, then I grabbed a knife and opened it, pulling out the "toy" from the box.

I look at the toy and start examing what the toy is, but the longer I look at It, it just looks like a regular panty to me. 

Stell then hands me the "toy's" manual, I angerily took it from his hands and read the cover.

**"experience the pleasure with the all new.....VIBRATING PANTY"**

I look at Stell with an evil smile on my face as he grins at me akwardly. I then grab his ear like any normal caring mother would.

_"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU BUY ME THIS?!--"_

_"I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT LIKE IT BABY--- OW--"_

_"baby.....YOU BOUGHT ME A STUPID FUCKING UNDERWEAR WITH A VIBRATOR ATTACHED TO IT!"_

_"Isn't it great? You get a new set of underwear and a free vibrator, it's a win-win."_

_"NO, IT'S NOT--"_

_"Aww come on baby please, please wear it..."_

_"No baby, I won't!"_

I let go of Stell's ear and angerily grab the panty, wanting to just yeet it through the window. Then I felt a tugging on my clothes, I look back and see Stell tugging on my clothes and giving me the puppy eyes. 

I took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly, facing Stell and giving him a serious stare.

_"god its weird to see a top like you whimper...."_

_"SOooooooo, are you gonna wear it?"_

_"Ugh, fine, I will. But you owe me 2 Jolly hotdogs and a night out together."_

_"Deal!"_

_"And no sex tomorrow."_

_"Hey, no fair!---"_

_"AH UP-PAPUP--- Who is wearing the vibrator panties for this whole interview?..."_

_"You...."_

_"Who bought this so that I could suffer wearing it?.."_

_"me...."_

_"Good...go shower, you stink.."_

_"Well atleast this stinky knows how to fuck!"_

_"Yah-yah, I know that--- now go shower."_

_"Hmp. Fine."_

Stell then leaves the kitchen like a child and starts stomping through the hallway and leaving me with this panty vibrator in my hand. I sighed and put it inside my pocket for now as I started cooking eggs for everyone since Stell already made dinner last night for everyone.

//

Time passes by, me being inside the bathroom scared as shit to wear a vibrator panty. I decided to face myself infront of the mirror and give myself a little pep talk before putting it on.

_"relax Sejun, it's just a panty with a vibrator stuck to it. Nothing wrong with it, right?--- hold on doesn't this thing have a remote or something? Wait--- WHERE IS THE REMOTE?!"_

I panicked and looked around inside the bathroom before realising I had left it in the kitchen. I panic, loudly grunting inside the bathroom until I hear Stell knocking on the bathroom door.

_"Sejun are you okay there baby? You're taking quite a long time than usual...Well honestly you take a long time in general, but--- yah, you got my point... you okay?"_

_"NO STELL, I'M NOT---"_

_"What happened? Did you slip inside the bathroom??"_

_"N-no, I left the remote in the kitchen.."_

_"The remote?--"_

_"For the panty!!"_

_"Oh shit yah--- forgot about that, okay I'll go get it.."_

Once I heared Stell's footsteps slowly fade away I took it as my time to take a couple of deep breathes and calm down.

I needed to relax, Stell is going to get the remote anyways so everything will be fine, right?

Once I have completely relaxed I finally took the the courage to put it on. Felt slightly cold at first but I'm kind of used to it now. I then waited for Stell to comeback for minutes on end until I was already finished and fully dressed. 

I came out of the bathroom to face a Stell who looks too nervous for his own good, he was sweating without it even being hot inside. He was looking around and giving me an akward smile, and noticed his hands were behind his back so I assumed that he would have the remote now.

_"hey baby, do you have the remote now?"_

_"Um, about that baby...."_

_"yes? Do you have it?"_

_"I-it's not in the kitchen....."_

_"WHAT?!--- are you sure you searched everywhere??"_

_"Y-yes..."_

_"Oh fuck me..."_

_"I would gladly..."_

_"Oh shut up baby, you got me into this mess and now I'll have to change out of this pan---"_

Before I could continue getting mad at Stell, a sudden tingling sensation hit me. The vibrator was moving, sending shivers down my spine and a rubbing sensation on my balls.

I grip onto Stell's shoulders tightly, my knees trembling, it was worse that the I was wearing tight pants today. The tightening feeling in my groin begins to occur, my breathing becoming heavy.

_"h-hey baby what's wrong?"_

_"S-Stell....s-someone has the r-re--"_

And I was once again cut off by Ate Rappl telling us that we need to go or we will be late. I panicked in my head, knowing someone has the remote and tht can't change out of this underwear because we will be late for the interview.

I held onto Stell's hand tightly as we walked out of the condo. Trying to walk properly without anyone noticing it.

The vibrating then eventually stopped when we got to out van, but I'm guessing that it will occur again. I was lucky enough today and got to sit next to Stell on the van, so I leaned into his ear and whispered, 

_"keep an eye out for anyone who has the remote and once you see them holding it, immedietly take it from their hands.."_

_"But what if one of the members has it?"_

_"well you just need to find a way then, your toy, your problem.."_

_"Well technically I bought for you so its your toy--"_

I give Stell and angry glare, and he immedietly swallow back his words and apologizes. 

_"sorry..."_

_"yah--- just follow what I ask of you and I'll try not to be angry for too long."_

_"okay baby.."_

Stell holds my hand and gives me a kiss on the cheek, but in my head I couldn't help myself but worry more on who might have this fucking remote. I really just wanna punch myself for leaving it in the kitchen in the first place. I sighed and rested my head on Stell's broad shoulders the whole ride.

//

After a couple of hours we finally arrived at the the radiostation's building. We all grab some of our things when I felt the tingling sensation again, but a little worse. 

I grip onto Stell's arm again, alerting him that this person is doing it again. Stell puts his arm around my shoulders, supporting me and helping me walk through all this. I tried to keep calm, gripping onto Stell tightly while my legs quiver from the vibration being sent to my cock and balls. 

I try to use my coat and cover myself a bit, to help hide the fact that I was growing a boner in my pants. 

I was panting a bit heavy but not too much to the point that it's obvious.

//

After a couple of minutes of walking and going on elevators, we finally arrive at the recording room. Before the interview starts we were greeted by the DJ off air. All of us greeted him politely, and shook his hand in formal manner and even told us he was excited to start the interview.

I was excited too, but not so much for the interview, but more of getting this underwear off my me and finding the fucking remote.

I had realise that once we walked in, the vibration stop. I took a sigh of relief but I couldn't relax now because at any moment it can happen again.

//

The interview begins and we all sat infront of our mics wearing headphones, I was between Ken and Stell and trying to sit comfortably on my chair. The vibrator on this panty was not helping on making me feel comfortable, in fact it keeps rubbing my balls, making me want to clutch my crotch. 

I couldn't do anything about it though since there are cameras watching us, more specifically on a slightly higher angle. Since there wasn't much space for the camera to record all of us in the same space, I had to scoot myself at the back, the camera getting a more wide view on my pants so I didn't plan on touching my crotch for this one.

The interview keeps on going while I constantly keep switching how I sit multiple times, from laying back, spreading my legs, leaning on Stell, leaning forward, I couldn't sit still.

Then almost halfway through, the vibrator turns on again but it was much worse. I almost gasp at the sudden sensation it sent to my balls, my cock twitches inside my pants letting pre-cum leak through my underwear. I bite my lip, trying to laugh out the pleasure I was feeling down under my pants. I clutch onto Stell's shoulder tightly but he was too busy explaining to the DJ to pay attention on the immense torture that I am in.

The vibrating was getting worse, I couldn't help but constantly lean back and spread my legs open. I then try hiding behind Stell's chair, re-adjusting my pants, as my breathing becomes heavy.

I still went through with answering some questions and laying down some jokes but inside I just want to let out a really fucking loud moan and scream at Stell for this.

My pants get even tighter, I was getting more and more arroused by the vibrator massaging my balls and tickling my cock. I could feel the panty that this vibrator came with become really wet, I was fortunate enough that these pants I'm wearing were not revealing my wet sitaution.

After a couple of minutes the interview was coming to a close, I was so excited that I just wanted to let my orgasm out here and now but I still need to go back to the condo for that. I glance at the time, it was just a couple of minutes away from ending. I relaxed myself a bit, at this point in the interview I didn't give a fuck, the sensation was just too good to pass out on so I let it do what it wants and didn't fight back.

Once the DJ closed the interview we all said our goodbyes to him, my legs were very shaky so I gripped onto Stell again for support. Luckily Ken notices and helps me up as well, I looked like a drunk person being helped by the only two sober people around.

I gave Ken a smile of thanks when I noticed something strange in his hand, I took a closer look and my eyes couldn't believe it, Ken was holding the vibrator's remote the whole time. 

I am so pissed at myself, but, at the same time it's also my fault for getting too lost in the moment with this vibrator. 

I nudge Stell and signal him with my mouth, putting my lips together and pointing at Ken's hand. Stell notices what is in Ken's hand and asks him politely if he could borrow the remote in which Ken allows and gives the remote to Stell. Stell thanks him and tells Ken that me and him are going to us the restroom for a bit, Ken obliges and told us to hurry or else Ate Rappl will get mad at us. We told him we would and Stell helps me run to the restroom with him.

We found a restroom and immedietly locked ourselves inside.

I flopped on the ground, my knees quivering and tired. Stell pants and laughs while leaning on the restroom door as he held the remote in his hand.

_"hahaha you should've seen yourself throughout the whole interview, you were a mess! hahahah"_

_"wait, hold on, what do you mean?"_

_"That you are mess from all that holding bacK?"_

_"No, WHY didn't you do anything about it if you knew..."_

_"Wellllll, I may or not have let Ken have the remote the whole time and told him I would buy him free Mcdonalds if he uses it without you seeing that he was the one controlling the remote---"_

_"YOU LET KEN HAVE THE RE--"_

_"AW COME ON, IT WAS EROTIC WATCHING YOU SQUIRM---"  
_

_"AND ALMOST EMBARRASS OURSELVES, LIVE!-- ON AIR?!"_

_"WELLLL...."_

_"Oh my god Stell....."_

_"Look originally I was planning to be the one holding the remote, but, I wanted a little unexpectedness so I let Ken have it. We all know he has his own world so the whole experience would be completely unexpected!"_

_"You are dumbass..."_

_"atleast I'm YOUR dumbass!"_

_"I hate you."_

_"I love you too! Oh, how are you feeling down there? if its good to ask now."_

_"Not good to be honest with you, my panty is wet and my pants feel tight and sitting with this vibrator rubbing my balls was a pain."_

_"want me to help you it that?~"_

_"Oh I would love to~"_

Stell then pulls me up from the ground, holding on to my waist with one hand and gropping my ass on the other as he kisses me passionately. He bites my lower lip seeking entrance and I let him, he then run his tongue inside my mouth, exploring every inch. Our tongues battling against one another before I completely dominate his mouth. He then slowly takes off my pants, feeling the weirdly wet bulge. He then looks down and sees the mess that is this vibrabting underwear, he then gives me a evil little grin and chuckle.

_"damn baby, you got yourself really wet~"_

_"and its all your fault."_

_"Well technically Ken's-- but I'll let it slide."  
_

He then takes off my wet panty and starts rubbing my now pre-cum covered cock. I moaned in Stell's ear, my legs quivering and my hips bucking forward and thrusting into Stell's hand. Stell then runs his tongue on my neck sending shivers down my spine, then he begins to bite down and I tried gasping but Stell immedietly shoves two fingers in my mouth.

 _"don't be too noisy baby, someone will hear us~"_ , Stell says as he growls in my ear.

I got more turned on and was close to reaching climax. He then slowly removes the fingers in my mouth and continue to slowly pump my eagerly needy cock.

Stell then stops biting me and got on his knees, I then look down and was immedietly taken back as Stell shoves my cock inside his mouth. I used my hands to cover my mouth, trying to hold back on my moans. I leaned against a wall, my legs still quivering but Stell uses his tight grip to hold me up.

_"S-stell, I-I'm close--"_

_"Then cum for me baby, let master taste your precious cum~"_

Stell then bobs his head up and down faster on my cock, I grip on his hair tightly. After a couple of more thrust in Stell's mouth I released in Stell's mouth, Stell then takes it all in his mouth, swallowing it, and licking off every single drop. Once Stell stood up, I fell on the ground with my ass in the air and my chest on the ground, I couldn't stand and I did not want to stand.

Stell laughs and my ass a harsh slap, I covered my mouth supressing a moan.

_"Done already baby? your master hasn't reach orgasm yet~"_

Stell then pulls me up by the waist and bends me over as I grip on sink. 

I then feel his tip, teasing my hole, rubbing gently on the rim. I shake my ass, being the impatient cock slut that I am and whimpering for Stell.

_"S-stell just p-put it in already, Ate rappl will y-yell at us again..."_

_"Haha okay then baby, as long as you begged for it~"_

Stell then takes a tight grip on my waist before completely shoving his whole length inside me with one thrust, I couldn't hold it in and I moaned loudly.

_"AHH FUCK, S-STELL~ R-RIGHT THERE--"_

Stell then grabs his own underwear and shoves it in my mouth and gives a harsh slap on my ass once again, tears begin to run down my face from the slap he has given me.

_"I said don't be too loud, slut!"_

Stell then continues to thrust his whole length, hitting my prostate multiple times. My eyes were balling out tears, My knuckles were turning white from gripping too hard on the sink, I was also forced to look at myself with the restroom mirror just right infront of us. 

In the mirror I could Stell lick his lips, as he roughly pounds into my ass. I could also see the mess that I am, an underwear shoved in my mouth, my eyes watering and red, my hair all messed up, my neck filled with bite marks and bruises. 

_"Goddamit baby, you are so tight no matter how many times I fuck your slutty ass~",_ He says with a growl.

Stell then leans in on my ear, biting it and licking it, then slowly running his tongue on my back then giving me a harsh slap on the ass. I moaned loudly, pre-cum leaking again from the tip of my cock.

I felt my cock twitch, I was not only hard again, but I was also close to orgasm again. 

All the slapping and dirty talk has turned me on again, ready to shoot another shot of hot liquid from my needy cock.

Stell's pace starts going faster, his pounding becoming more rough by every second, the sound of skin slapping cannot be un-heared at this point. Stell then growls in my ear before gripping tightly and pounding even faster.

_"F-fuck baby I'm gonna cum!~"_

I sent out a muffled cry, Stell leans in, getting his cock deeper inside me as he bites on my neck. My saliva running down my chin, I was also close as the knot in my stomach starts to curl before suddenly releasing hot liquid onto the restroom floor. It was also followed with Stell's low growl and rough thrust inside my hole and slowly filling it with his own hot liquids.

Stell didn't pull out though and decides to give my already abused ass another slap, grabbing my cock and massaging in, taking some of the cum from my cock on his fingers then on his mouth.

Then he finally pulls out his underwear from my mouth as I cough out all the saliva that was being stored in my mouth. 

_"Did you like that baby?~"_

_"Mhm~ a-are you gonna pull out?~"_

_"do you want me to?"_

_"c-can I get a kiss first?"_

_"of course baby~"_

Stell then flips me over to face him, his cock still in my ass as he gently gives me a kiss and sucks on my bottom lip with a grin on his face.

We look at each other passionately but then was rudely interrupted by someone knocking.

_"Hey hurry up, Ate Rappl said both of you are taking too long!"_

It was Josh outside the door, we laughed and told Josh that we will be there in a moment. 

Stell then grabs the vibrator panty and gently pulls out of me and immedietly puts the panty on me. I laughed at how quick he did it.

_"Why did you put it on so quick?"_

_"I don't want all that cum to go yet too soon, I still wanna fuck you at condo and this time I wanna fuck your now cum filled ass, and keep filling it over and over until your ass can't handle it no more~"_

_"haha okay, maybe you don't deserve a 'no sex' punishment~"_

_"You like it, didn't you?~"_

_"haha okay, I did~"_

I then notice the cum that was still on his cock. I reach out my hand to his cock and got on my knees to give it a nice quick suck before we go. I opened my mouth and Stell immedietly shoves his whole cock in my mouth, I wrap my tongue around his cock and quickly licked off all the warm liquid before I let go of his cock and making a loud pop sound.

_"damn baby, you sucking me off feels so good~"_

_"You too baby~",_ I say, complimenting his work and giving him a short kiss on the cheek.

Stell then helps me up again and even helped putting on my clothes.

//

And after a couple of minutes we finally finished putting on our clothes and started running back to the van to the sight of a really mad Ate Rappl.

She of course scolded us for taking too long and we apologise.

We then head inside the van and headed back to the condo, and the rest of the day became history. 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry sej :)
> 
> also kayo na ang bahala mag-search kung anong hitsura ng vibrator panties.


End file.
